This One Goes to Eleven
This One Goes to Eleven is the tenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Revelation and the 163rd episode overall. The episode aired on June 21, 2010. Plot F.I.L.S.S. starts to sound the alarms stating there is a security breach on level 'Alpha.' Tex soon chases the Reds out of the base and starts to beat up the reds while Simmons is separated from the group. Simmons runs to Caboose, who is in a control room, and tells him that he needs a bigger weapon; Caboose presses random buttons until a rocket launcher falls down to Simmons. Simmons runs into Tucker and recruits him to help distract Tex. Sarge and Grif are still getting beaten up by Tex, until Tucker pulls out his sword and draws Tex's attention away from the reds. However Caboose accidentally 'saves' Tucker, and yells at Caboose for fucking up the distraction. Tex realizes that Simmons fires a rocket at her, and throws a teleporter door at the rocket redirecting it at Simmons and blowing up the area he was standing on. Soon Tucker, Simmons, Grif and Sarge are rejoined to attempt to fight Tex as Caboose still tries to find ways to 'help' them out while in the safety of the control room. After some major ass-kickery, Tex ends up throwing everyone, but Tucker, to the other side of the room where. Caboose then attempts to drop a crate, which Tucker and Tex are under, in order to help Tucker. After Tucker dives out of the way, Tex catches the crate and throws it at Tucker and the reds. Tucker is able to slice the crate in half missing himself as Grif and Simmons are hit by the split ends of the crate and Sarge is covered in Med Packs. After Tucker attempts to fight Tex, his sword stripped from him and he repeatedly gets thrown into teleporters, slowly getting black stuff all over his armor. Realizing that the rocket launcher is an older model, Simmons attempts to fire it at Tex, but can't tell Tucker and Tex apart, but when Tex punches Tucker the black stuff comes right off. After Simmons fires a rocket at Tex, she preforms some acrobatics in order to avoid being hit by the missile that is chasing her, running through teleporters to avoid and redirect the missile. After coming out of the teleporter unscratched, Tucker and the Reds get caught in the explosion propelling them across the room. Soon after they are down for the count, Tex gets hit in the head by Epsilon's monitor body and a voice tells her to pick on someone her own size, as the camera turns to see Epsilon Church in a new body. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Caboose *Epsilon-Church *Tucker *Tex Others *F.I.L.S.S. 'Notes' *Tex made several attacks towards Grif's testicles, none of them friendly. The first one, she rammed Sarge's head into them. The second,she Mortal Combated them (instead of punching vertically at his chest, she did towards his balls) and then kicked him in them, sending him into a crate and causing a teleporter to fall on him (two attacks in one). Third, she sent Simmons through four teleporters, and when he came through the fourth, he bumped into Grif (armed only with a traffic cone) ramming his 'nads into Tex's foot (she was already about to kick him) and she proceeded to stomp them into the ground. Fourth, she used Sarge's shotgun like a golf club and smacked it against Grif's crotch, sending him into Simmons (he screamed protect me cone before the attack, and then groaned something sounding like "what's he do hodges.") Fifth, she saw Tucker (covered in something like soot) and Grif standing arced over a teleporter, trying not to fall in. She stick half of her body through one teleporter to reach that one, and socked Gif right in his balls, prompting him to ask her, "What's your problem with my balls?", before falling into the teleporter. Sixth, (by this time, Grif can barely walk) a rocket gets Grif in the balls after a rocket went between his legs (because of all the attacks to his nuts he had suffered, he immediately thought the rocket was going to nail him straight in the balls) and caused a massive explosion behind him, sending rockets flying everywhere, hitting everyone but Tex. Lastly, while he was falling from the sky, Tex moved a concrete step barrier under where he was supposed to fall, causing him to land on top of it, and ask her, while squealing, "Why won't you just kill me," , making seven testicle based attacks in one show. *When Tex punched Grif while he was covered in the black stuff, it was a strong enough punch to knock the stuff, probably soot because of it's dusty appearance, off of Tucker. When he rolled over to the reds, this prompted Sarge to say, "Wow... She knocked the black right offa you!" This made Tucker say, "That's racist!" as he is black. Category:Episodes Category:Notes